The present invention generally relates to an aerosol-type device for cleaning equipment such as that used for photography, in a laboratory, and computer and video equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to a device which may be repetitively filled with compressed air using a valve which allows a bike pump or gas station pump to fill the device. Alternatively, a built-in pump connected to an inlet valve to the chamber may be implemented for introducing compressed air into the device.
Devices are known for spraying air or gases for cleaning equipment requiring blasts of air in a specific area. A drawback of these prior art devices, however, is that once the air or gas within the device is depleted, the device must be re-purchased for the device to be re-used.
Prior art devices are known, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,841,190 and 4,648,431, for refilling containers with a medium, such as compressed gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,190 to Scheck discloses two methods for refilling a container. The first method is known as "cold filling", and the second method requires a separate container having a main valve to permit supply of a propellant, such as Freon. This requires insertion of a valve body including a valve mechanism to connect to the container and to a separate container holding the propellant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,431 the Strongert et al. discloses a valve housing with an inlet having a threaded connection for a compressor conduit provided in a valve body connected to the housing. An outlet for compressed air from the compressor is provided in the side of the housing and is connected with the gas container by means of a threaded attachment and hose coupling. The arrangement requires an inlet valve and an outlet valve in the form of a check valve for reducing the effects of hose breaks. In addition, a throttle noble is required for protecting against overly rapid discharging of the gas.